Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a self-propelled road milling machine, especially a cold milling machine, as well as a methods for measuring the milling depth.
Description of Related Art
With such road milling machines, the machine frame is supported by a track assembly comprising wheels or caterpillar tracks connected to the machine frame through lifting columns, the lifting columns allowing to maintain the machine frame in a horizontal plane or in parallel to the ground or under a predetermined longitudinal and/or transversal inclination.
A milling roll for working a ground or traffic surface is supported at the machine frame.
Near the front end sides of the milling roll height-adjustable side plates are provided as edge protectors at an outer wall of the road milling machine, which side plates, in operation, rest on the ground or traffic surface at the lateral non-milled edges of the milling track. Behind the milling roll, seen in the travelling direction, a height-adjustable stripping means is provided which, in operation, may be lowered into the milling track formed by the milling roll to strip off milling material remaining in the milling track. Further, the road milling machine has a control means for controlling the milling depth of the milling roll.
It is a problem with known road milling machines that the milling depth can not be controlled accurately enough and that, for this reason, the milling depth has to be measured repeatedly by hand during the milling operation. Especially in cases where a hard traffic surface, e.g. concrete, is milled, the tools are worn heavily so that the milling depth set is corrupted by the decreasing diameter of the cutting circle. For example, the wear of the tools, when milling concrete, can cause a difference in the milling radius of 15 mm after only a few 100 m, so that the measuring of an adjustment of side plates, for example, with respect to the machine frame is not sufficiently accurate. If the milling depth is insufficient, a time-consuming reworking of the milling track has to be carried out. Should the milling track be too deep, more building material has to be applied afterwards in order to achieve the desired ground or traffic surface level.